Conventional techniques are known for compressing information between endpoints in a communication network. For example, the Internet Engineering Task Force provides a Sigcomp (signal compression) open specification for the compression of such information in internet use. These definitions include two specifications. IETF RFC 3320 describes a method for implementing a compression system between endpoints on a data communications network, typically using SIP (Session Initiation Protocol) or any other text based communications. IETF RFC 3321 describes a system for dynamic compression of messages sent using the Sigcomp technique described in RFC 3320. This document describes a dynamic compression technology based upon shared state between two endpoints. These documents can be found on the internet at http://www.ietf.org.
Conventional methods for compression of media, data, and telecommunications traffic using techniques such as Sigcomp rely upon a compressor observing common sequences of information being sent across the communications link over time and use this information to optimize communications also over time. Forcing the communications endpoints to adapt using dynamic compression while the communications link is active is expensive and uneconomic in constrained devices. Restricting adaptation of dynamic compression to ‘on-line’ scenarios also ignores the potential for optimization using cheaper ‘off-line’ resources and lost efficiency.
What is needed is an intelligent technique for applying dynamic compression training and optimization, particularly in a wireless communication environment.